Valves such as fluid loss control valves, safety valves, shut-off valves, etc. are very well known in downhole industries and especially so in the hydrocarbon recovery industry. Commonly, valves including but not limited to safety valves comprise a flapper and a flow tube operably configured to work together in a housing. The flapper can be driven off its seat by extension of the flow tube through the flapper. Although traditional safety valve configurations are ubiquitous and function well for their intended purpose, there is significant expense involved in manufacture due to material volume, machining work, etc. Reduction in costs while retaining function of flapper based valves will be welcomed by the art.